


Fido And Sidney's First Time

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Biting, Canine Penis, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dogboy, Erotica, F/M, Fellatio, Fennec Fox, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Horniness, Kissing, Knotting, Literary Lewdness, Messy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scratching, Smut, Straight Furry, Transformation, foxgirl, saint bernard, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: This is the second re-write of my old stories. While I was going through this one I noticed that I had originally written Sidney as a virgin when she and Fido first met. That took a good bit of re-working since it’s revealed in a later story that she was actually a sex worker before she was turned into a furry.I hope you all enjoy! ^_^Word Count: 2,906





	Fido And Sidney's First Time

Fido was out taking a walk in his feral form for the first time in weeks. Earlier that morning, after locking the door, he transformed from his upright humanoid form into a large adult saint bernard and walked off into the forest surrounding his large, two-story log cabin. As he went deeper into the woods he heard the sound of a small creature running from what sounded like a group of humans. He ran toward the noise not knowing what to expect.

As he came to the edge of a clearing he saw what was making the noise. A small, solid white fox was running from a group of humans wielding farming tools as weapons. He watched as a second group surrounded the small fox from another side of the clearing. They circled the small creature and raised their weapons saying things such as “Kill it!”, “Death to the demon!”, and “Be careful of her magic! The witch can change her shape!”

Fido couldn’t just sit back and do nothing as this mob killed a defenseless animal. He charged into the clearing barking and growling. He jumped on the back of one of the men and knocked him forward into the rest of the crowd. Everyone jumped back at the addition of this giant dog. Snarling and biting, he bit at hands as they tried to grab him. Not long after being turned into his current form years ago, Fido found that he could speak to other animals when he was in his feral form so he yelled at the small, white fox in a silent voice, “RUN! I’ll hold them off!” The small fox gave him a confused look, but quickly said, “Th-thank you!” and ran off into the forest. The mob tried to chase after it but Fido positioned himself between them and the fox, not letting anyone get past him. He couldn’t however stop one of the mob from throwing a pitch fork at the little fox and damaging its tail. Fido ran up to the one who threw it and transformed back to his anthro form right in front of the man. He grabbed the man by the head and pulled the man’s face to his snout before saying, “That. Wasn’t. Nice.” and throwing the man into the others. He growled at the entire mob and shouted a warning, “This forest is guarded by me! Anyone who dares to harm a creature in it will suffer my wrath! Leave now or be eaten alive! The choice is yours!” His booming voice echoed off of the trees, and he watched as they all fled from his sight. Surely seeing a huge dog turn into a fur-covered human form must have been quite a shock for them.

He turned and walked out of the clearing, back into the forest. After taking a few long strides away from the clearing he noticed someone standing next to a tree. The sun was setting so he couldn’t make out who it was, but he thought that it might have been someone from that mob who hadn’t gotten the hint, so he yelled, “I thought I told all of you to leave this forest! Do you want to be eaten alive!?” From beside the tree a small feminine voiced replied, “N-no…. I just wanted to thank you…” Clearly confused Fido stepped closer to the short figure until he was able to see that it was that of a small woman, covered with solid white fur, big, long ears, and a tail which was missing some fur and was dyed red with blood in one spot.

“It can’t be…” Fido stared at the woman in disbelief before realizing that they were both naked and turning away from her. “You… Can you transform yourself from animal to human too?” he asked, looking away from her. She nodded and her broad ears flattened against her head. “I can… In fact that’s why I was being chased. I was caught shifting and everyone thought that I was some kind of witch or demon… They chased me into this forest... Then you saved me…” She walked up to Fido and wrapped her soft, fur covered arms around his muscular waist. “Thank you for that.” Fido started to blush and pulled away from her before saying that they should head back to his place so that he could bandage her tail. It would be safer there.

Once they arrived back at his cabin Fido unlocked the door and let her in. He went to find some bandages and antibiotic ointment and in no time at all the fox-woman’s tail was patched up. He also brought a blanket that she could wrap herself in for now, and while he was away he had donned a pair of blue jeans. The fox-woman’s tail looked kind of funny with the way it way poofy up to the last quarter of it, then it suddenly got skinny and then poofed again at the tip. The small fox lady laughed at this and then remembered that she hadn’t gotten the name of her savior yet. She pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders as she introduced herself. “My name is Sidney… I’m a fennec fox… Thank you again... but who are you?” Fido replied by saying, “My name is Fido. I’m a saint bernard. And your welcome.” He looked at her slender form. The blanket covered her most intimate parts, but even with the blanket draped over her shoulders he noticed how lovely her small frame looked. She blushed feeling his gaze upon her body. She got an eyeful as well, eyeing his muscular body. Even though he was covered in medium-length fur his musculature could easily be seen. “I… I want to pay you back for all of your help, but I don’t really have anything to offer you.” she said as her eyes lowered to sullenly look at the floor. Fido placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so that their eyes could meet. “I don’t need any payment. I just want to make sure that you are okay. Are you?” She looked distraught and clinched the blanket in her hands as she protested, “I’m fine, but….. I WANT to repay your kindness. There /is/ one thing that I can offer you.” She let the blanket fall from her shoulders and spread her legs before him, letting him take in the full sight of her bare chest and naked womanhood. Fido walked over to her and placed a hand on either of her knees. Pushing them back together he said, “I don’t need that kind of payment. I don’t want you to force yourself to do something that you might regret later.” He pulled her blanket back onto her shoulders and leaned forward to kissed her cheek. “Let this be all that we speak about it tonight. For now let me get you something proper to wear and show you to a room that you can sleep in.

The night went on and the two went to sleep in their own rooms, but Sidney couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking about how big Fido was and she wanted to be held by him. She started fingering and rubbing herself lightly, thinking about how good it would feel to have him embrace her with his big, fluffy arms. Before too long she let out a frustrated groan. Her fingers clearly weren’t providing her with the pleasure that she was seeking. She knew that Fido was asleep right next door. With an annoyed sigh she got up and snuck out of her bed and into the hallway. She creeped down the hall and slowly opened the door to the room in which Fido slept. She lightly walked over to his bedside and saw that he was asleep. She watched him for a short while, noticing how his chest rose and fell, before pressing her lips softly against his. She could feel the warmth coming from them and she decided that she wanted to kiss him even deeper. She climbed on top of the blankets that covered the big anthro dog and grabbed his shoulder fur as she kissed him much more passionately this time. She had been with many men before this, but there seemed to be something special about this one. Either that or the severe lack of sex these past few months was making her a lot hornier than usual.

The extra weight on his chest and the deep kiss was enough to wake Fido from his slumber. He opened his eyes just as Sidney finished her second kiss, and asked, "S-sidney? What are you doing in here?” He pulled a large fur covered arm from beneath the blankets and softly touched his lips, felling the moisture that was left on them from Sidney’s own. “Why did you kiss me?” he asked as his face became very stern and serious.

The ears on top of Sidney’s head flushed a bright scarlet as they flattened. She answered him, saying, “I… I just couldn’t help myself. I was thinking and… Even if YOU don’t want me to repay your kindness with my body, I still want you to use me. Here,” She took his hand and placed it between her legs so that he could feel how wet she had gotten. “Can you feel it? Just thinking about you has made me like this. Please… I need this…”

Fido could clearly tell that she was in need of some companionship, and although he didn’t want her to think that he only helped her for this, he couldn’t help but admit that he had thought about it as well after the two had gone to their own rooms. He pulled his other arm from beneath the blankets and placed it on the back of Sidney’s head, pulling her face close to his. As their foreheads touched he said, “If you REALLY want this I will help you out, but I want you to know that I didn’t save you just to have sex with you later. I saved you because I saw that you needed help. I just want to make that clear. Okay?”

Sidney nodded her head in understanding and bit her lower lip before going in for a third kiss. This time Fido responded in kind and their lips locked as they both started to taste each other. Fido used his paw that had been placed between Sidney’s legs to start gently rubbing her lower lips. His fingers moved lightly, making sure to tease and excite rather than satisfy. He could feel her moan through the kiss as she reached down to grab his wrist with both hands and buck against his touch, begging for a more firm touch. Fido broke the kiss and breathlessly said, “Get *pant* ready.” He playfully pushed her down on the bed so that she was laying on her back and he could get his entire body from beneath the blankets. He had gone to bed nude, as had Sidney, and once his waist was clear his pulsing member finally came into view. Sidney had clearly underestimated how hard he was getting beneath those coverings. His red canine phallus was pulsing with excitement as it stuck out of his furry, white sheath. He situated himself so that Sidney’s mouth could have easy access to him if she wanted and he could easily give her a good tongue lashing.

He started off just licking her lightly-furred labia. He gave her long smooth licks that tried to clean up the wet mess that his and her fingers had made. Sidney as well started on her task. Taking the pointed tip in her mouth she gently suckling the tip before taking it out and sliding her tongue up and down his shaft. The two began to orally satisfy each other, Fido sucking, licking, and nipping at her labia and clitoris as he sucked up her love juice, and Sidney stroking, rubbing, and sucking at his shaft, balls, and tip. Sidney, having a head start, was the first to start to feel an oncoming orgasm. She moaned and her hips started to wriggle, causing Fido to have to chase her to keep up his assault. “Anh~ F-Fido~ I’m about to cuuuuuuuuuuum~!!!” On the word her loins let forth a stream of femcum, and he legs wrapped around Fido’s large canine head. He wrapped his lips over her to drink in her orgasm.

When she finally relaxed her legs and let Fido go he pulled back, taking in a deep breath. He positioned himself on top of her small frame and pulled her head up to kiss her and let her taste herself on his tongue. She was used to this, and although she wouldn’t admit it straight away, Sidney loved the taste of her own cum. When finished he positioned his manhood against the opening of her wet little honey pot, and said, “I’m going to stick it in. Are you ready?” She nodded her head and took a deep breath. Fido pushed his pulsing cock firmly into her pussy stretching here to fit his girth. He gave her a look and she nodded again. He then let his hips drop and his cock bury itself deep inside of her.

The pleasure of being filled after so many month was one that Sidney welcomed without restraint. He was bigger than she was used to however, and she responded to being fully filled by digging her fingernails into Fido’s back and pulling herself up to bite his shoulder. Small trickles of blood flowed from Fido’s back and shoulder. He wrapped his big furry arms around her and held her close saying, “Shh. Shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone all in like that.” Sidney kept her jaw locked on Fido’s shoulder until the walls of her pussy finally stopped quivering. Almost five minutes passed before she let her bite and hands relax. Pulling her snout from his shoulder she spoke through her tears saying, “I…I’m sorry. It’s been a long time, and I didn’t expect you to be so big, but…. I think I’m okay for you to start moving now….” Fido smiled and replied, “It’s fine. I just want you to enjoy this. I’m about to really start now. Let me know if it’s too much for you” Sidney giggled and said, “You’re sweet to worry about me so much~”

Fido pulled his hips back and pushed his red rocket back inside of her. Sidney’s face twisted as a fresh wave of pleasure washed over her, but she didn’t tell him to stop. Fido kept his slow pace as he plunged and pulled. He let his hands travel up her abdomen to caress her small but sensitive breasts. He tweaked and squeezed her nipples, making her moan and writhe in pleasure. After a few more minutes of slow smooth love making Sidney reached up and grabbed Fido’s face before saying, “P…please~ Give it to me harder~ I really want to feel you~” Fido nodded and picked up the pace driving himself deep inside of her. He continued to pound her soaking snatch until he was driving into her like a piston. Sidney screamed in pleasure as her pussy was relentlessly assaulted.

Fido’s cock started throbbing as he was getting close to climax, and Sidney’s walls tightened around him. They both came at the same time. Fido pressed hard and slipped the thick knot that had formed at the base of his penis inside of Sidney, filling her with a stream of his hot, thick seed. Sidney squirted and squirmed underneath him as a full-body orgasm caused her to hold onto the bed sheets for dear life. They locked lips and deeply kissed each other until they both finished. Once they were both spent Fido rolled onto his back pulling Sidney over with him. She laid on top of him, breathing heavily with his knot firmly seated in her pussy. Fido kissed her again, lightly this time, and said, “That was great... I just wish I had used a condom. It’s going to be a real mess once my knot shrinks down.” Sidney giggled and ran her fingers through Fido’s fur. “It’s a nice thought, but if I’m being honest, I love the feeling of being filled with cum. There’s just something about it that I find very comforting.” She reached up and gave him a peck on cheek. “Also, I’m glad to have had this time with you, but I… I don’t know where I’m going to go from here…”

“You could stay here.” Fido said nonchalantly. “I have plenty of room and if I’m being honest, it gets pretty lonely being by myself all the time.”

Sidney’s ears perked up at the invitation. “REALLY!? THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Sidney kissed him deeply as Fido’s knot finally popped out of her and a stream of cum pooled out of her pussy, covering both Fido and his bed sheets. Sidney looked at the mess and said, “Oops… Um, I’ll help you clean that up. I promise.” Fido chuckled and pulled Sidney’s head onto his massive chest. “It’s okay.” he said. “We can always wash the sheets in the morning. Fido rubbed her ears as a peaceful smile spread across Sidney’s face. It wasn’t long after that the two new lovers finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or any of my other stories, Please consider buying me a Ko-fi to help support my writing endeavors! ^_^
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/fidobarkin


End file.
